Natalie
by bratitude4eva
Summary: Nina Martin has a secret. But what happens when the secret comes to live with her in Anubis House. Read To Find Out!
1. New Responsibility

**Here is my new story called Natalie.**

**I do not own anything **

**In this story Nina is 17 yrs. old**

* * *

Nina's POV

This test is too hard. I was in Mr. Winkler's class taking a shake sphere test. Mr. Sweet walked in and gave Mr. Winkler a note.

"Nina, you're needed in Mr. Sweet's office." Said Mr. Winkler.

Fabian looked over at me. I just shrugged and grabbed my bags. I walked into Mr. Sweet's office to see Gran sitting in a chair.

"Nina, please sit down." Said Sweet

I sat down and asked "So, why am I here?"

"This is about you know who Nina." Said Gran

"Oh." I said.

"Nina, me and some friends are going on a trip for about 2 years and you're going to have to keep her with you." Said Gran

"Um… okay, but do Victor and Trudy know about this?" I asked

"Of course. They have been notified." Said Sweet

"Is she here?" I asked

"Yes dear, she is outside. Do you want me to bring her in?" asked Gran

"Yes please, I really miss her. It's still hard being away from her." I said.

Gran went out and brought her in. She said "Here you go darling." As she handed her to me.

"How will this work?" I asked

"Trudy will watch her while you're at school, but at home she is your responsibility." Said Sweet

"Okay, so do you want me to take her to the house and come back to school?" I asked

"No, Miss Martin I've given you special permission to take the rest of the day off." Said Sweet

"Really? Well, I just want to take her to the house so that she can get used to it." I said

"Okay, that's perfectly fine. I will notify Trudy." Said Sweet

"Bye Gran have a fun trip." I said

I got up out of the chair and put my hand on the door when Mr. Sweet asked "What's her name?"

I then said "Natalie Aria Martin."


	2. Drama and The Truth

**Here is Chapter 2!**

**I Own Nothing!**

**Let's Go!**

* * *

Nina's POV

I walked of Mr. Sweet's office with Natalie in my arms. I felt like I was being followed. I turned around to see Eddie.

"Nina is that her?" asked Eddie

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I said with pure hatred in my voice.

"Nina, I just want to see her." He said.

"No, Eddie you made your choice years ago." I said.

I walked away from him with tears developing in my eyes. I took Natalie to the house and met Trudy.

"Hi, Nina. Is this Natalie?" asked Trudy

"Yes, it is. Can you say hi Natalie?" I asked

Natalie just waved her hand. Both me and Trudy laughed.

"Nina dear I have a crib set up in your room for Natalie." Said Trudy

"Okay thanks Trudy." I said.

Fabian's POV

The final bell has just rung. I quickly went to my locker and grabbed my things. Nina hasn't come back yet. I hope she's okay.

Eddie's POV

I got out of class early because I need to go to the house and take care of some stuff. I looked at the time it was 3:45. I have 15 minutes.

I walked in and Trudy was there. I said "Hey Trudy, Do you know where Nina is?"

"Oh, she's upstairs in her room." Said Trudy

I said "Thanks Trudy."

I headed upstairs to Nina's room. I knocked on the door and entered.

Nina's POV

I just put Natalie down for a nap when someone entered the room. I turned around to see Eddie.

"What do you want?" I said

"I want to talk about Natalie."

"What about her?"

"Does she know about me?"

"What is there to know? That you said that you want nothing to do with her."

"Nina I want to be in her life. I want her to know that I'll be there."

"See Eddie that's thing. You HAVEN'T been there. You HAVEN'T given us a single penny. Like I said before you made your decision years ago."

"So what now? Are you going to have her go her entire life without a father?"

"It seems so Eddie it seems so."

"You know what? I'm done trying to reason with you. I'm taking this to court."

He said that and stormed out of the room. I sighed and sat down on my bed.

Fabian's POV

I reached the house and went upstairs to Nina's room. I was outside the door when I heard talking, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Next thing you know Eddie is storming out of the room. I quickly hid in Patricia's room. I walked back out and went downstairs. Nina came downstairs a few minutes later. She just grabbed Amber and took her upstairs.

* * *

Amber's POV

"Wow. Nina your secret is safe with me. When are you going to tell everyone in the house? Especially Fabian." I asked.

"I'm going to tell them after supper. Wait- why would Fabian even care? We broke up." She asked.

I just sighed and walked out the door.

Nina's POV

It was time. Everyone is already downstairs. I walked downstairs with Natalie in my arms. I set her down on the bottom step and walked into the dining room. I stood up and said "I need to tell you all something, well really show you all someone." I walked out the room and led Natalie by her hand into the dining room.

I said "Guys, this is Natalie. Natalie Aria Martin."


	3. The Scrapbook

**Hey People!**

**I Own Nothing!**

**PLZ Check out my other two stories!**

* * *

Nina's POV

"Please tell me that's your little sister." Said Patricia

"Yeah what Trixie said." Said Alfie

"This is my daughter." I said

"Wow. Where's her father?" asked Mara

I glanced at Eddie and began talking. "Well, you see when her father found out that I was pregnant he… he left. He said he wanted nothing to do with her and to this day he will STILL have nothing to do with her."

After that Eddie just got up and screamed "Trudy, I'm leaving the house for a bit." Then he left.

I just sat down and put Natalie in my lap. Dinner was silent. Fabian kept on glaring at me. I got fed up with it and took Natalie upstairs for her bath. When I put Natalie in her crib she got up and said "Mama. vwheere's my dada?"

I turned around and said "Nowhere sweetie."

"Otay."

"Now go to sleep."

She went to sleep after a few minutes. I got myself ready for bed. It was 9:45 by time I was done. I just sat there thinking if Eddie would really take this whole thing to court. I know I'm being stubborn, but I'm just trying to protect Natalie. I should talk to Eddie about this tomorrow. Then Amber came in.

"Hey Amber."

"Hey Nina! How's Natalie?"

"She's fine. I just got her to sleep so can you please do your best to be quiet?"

"Of course I'll be as quiet as a mouse."

With that I went to sleep hoping that tomorrow I can talk to Eddie with no problem.

* * *

Today is Saturday. Finally I can spend the day with my little girl! I got her ready and then me. I picked her up and took her downstairs. Everyone was downstairs except for Jerome and Alfie. I was feeding Natalie when Trudy came in with the mail.

"Nina dear, there's something for you."

Eddie then said "Trudy I'm going for a walk. Ok?"

"Ok dear just come back soon."

I took the letter and opened it. Oh. My. God.

"Amber, can you make sure Natalie finishes eating. I… have to take care of some stuff."

She just nodded her yes.

"Trudy, can I go outside and take care of something?" I asked.

"Of course you can. Go right on ahead." Said Trudy

I ran outside. I looked around until I spotted him. I ran toward him.

"What the hell Eddie!"

"I see you got my letter."

"Yeah I got your letter. Are you serious?"

"Yes I am. I want full custody of Natalie."

"You are not taking her away from me!"

"Well then, looks like I'll see you next Saturday."

"You know what? Fine. You're just as childish as you were when we were 15."

"And exactly how is that?"

"Eddie you just don't seem to get it. YOU LEFT! That means YOU DON'T GET TO SEE HER!"

"That doesn't matter now Nina! I STILL HAVE THE RIGHT!"

"Too Bad! As long as I'm here you won't have one! Tell me Eddie why the sudden interest? What's in it for you?"

"Natalie. That's what's in it for me! And…"

"And what?"

"And you.

"Huh?"

"Nina… I still love you."

"No, no, no! Eddie that's not fair! You can't just say that now. Not after the hell you put me through. Not after what you said that day. Eddie do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Go. To. Hell."

With that said I walked back to the house more enraged than ever.

"Shit." I can't believe I left the letter on the table for everyone to see.

* * *

I walked into the house and all eyes were on me. I picked up Natalie and took her upstairs. She was asleep by time I put her in her crib. I sighed and pulled out an old scrapbook from when I was 15. I was looking through it and next thing I know I'm crying. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

It was the person I least expected.

"Joy?"

"Hey Nina. Look I just want to apologize for the hell I put you through. I've realized that you already have something going on and the last thing you need is someone adding on to that. But if you need a babysitter, someone to talk to or even a friend. I'm here."

"Thanks Joy. I actually kinda need you right now."

"Really?"

"Yeah. In fact I need to tell you something and it involves that scrapbook."

* * *

After talking to Joy I walked downstairs with the scrapbook and tossed it on the table.

"Guys, everything you want to know is in that scrapbook. I know you guys read that letter. In that book you'll find out who sent it.

I went back upstairs and sat down on my bed and started thinking.

"Do I love Eddie back?"


	4. 2 Steps Forward 1 Step Back

**Here is Chapter 4 of Natalie!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I just needed some time to write all of my chapters for this story and my other stories on paper. I will be updating them all soon!**

**I don't know anything!**

**Let's Get Started!**

* * *

Fabian's POV

I picked up the scrapbook as everyone crowded around me to look at it. It started off with a picture of Nina on someone's back. She looked happy. Below the picture it said "15th birthday with BF". I wonder who BF is. The next page had just a quote on it. The quote said "our love will always last forever." Then I saw a small heart that said N+E. The next page had 2 different pictures of Nina and a guy kissing. The next one was Nina and the same guy but this time they were smiling at the camera. Wait! What the?!

Eddie's POV

I can't see why Nina didn't say I love you to me. I was a real ass that day.

*Flash Back*

"Eddie can I talk to you for a sec?" asked Nina

"Sure babe."

"Eddie, do you remember what we did last Friday night?"

"Yeah, it was great"

"Well, Eddie…" she said and started crying.

I wiped her face clean and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Come on Nins just tell me."

"I'm pregnant."

"WHAT THE HELL! NINA HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!"

"LET THIS HAPPEN! EDDIE IT WAS A TWO PERSON JOB!"

"SO? I DON'T WANNA BE A FATHER!"

"SO WHAT DO YOU WANNT ME TO DO KILL THE BABY!?"

"Actually yes. Give me a call when you do, until then we're through!

*End of Flashback.*

I walked into the house. I REALLY need to talk Nina. I walked into the common room. I opened my mouth to say something, but Amber beat me to it.

"How dare you try to take Natalie away from Nina!"

"Amber you don't know the whole story. You just wouldn't understand."

I walked upstairs toward Nina's room.

Nina's POV

Me and Joy have decided to become friends. We talked for a while when I realized something. "Joy, I think I go need to talk to Eddie. Can you watch Nat?" I asked.

"Sure, Natalie loves me already."

I opened the door and bumped into someone as I walked into the hall. It was Eddie.

'Eddie, can we talk?"

"Sure. Do you want to go outside?"

"Yeah."

We walked outside and sat on a bench.

"Eddie, I want to let you meet Natalie."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but you are going to have to drop the custody case."

"Of course!"

"We can go now if you want."

"Yes!"

We started walking toward the house when Eddie said "Nina?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"That day and … Everything. I never knew how much pain I put you through."

"Thanks Eddie."

"So, am I forgiven?"

"No."

The rest of the walk was silent. We went upstairs to my room and I told joy that she can go now. I picked up Natalie and said "That's Dada." I handed her over to Eddie. He was great with her. Natalie pushed Eddie towards me. He leaned in and I backed away.

"Eddie, what are you doing?"

"I'm leaning in for a kiss."

He tried to lean in again.

"Eddie, no!"

"In order for me to have to drop the custody case, you have to kiss me."

"Forget it Eddie."

"Fine. Natalie will be legally mine."

I walked straight up to him and slapped him. Hard. Across the face.

"If you think that you are getting MY little girl, think again. Oh my god. I can't believe I was stupid enough to think that you actually grew up, that you actually changed. But it looks like I was wrong."

"Well at least I have no responsibilities."

I was so hurt that he said that. I just looked at him with glossy eyes, picked up Natalie and walked towards the door.

I put my hand on the door knob and said "Just so you know I am going to kick some ass in court. See you Saturday."

* * *

**PLZ Review!**


	5. Strategy

**Here is Chapter 5 of Natalie!**

**I don't own anything!**

**Let's get started!**

* * *

Nina's POV

I can't believe Eddie. I walked downstairs and sat down with Joy and Amber. Joy noticed my tears and asked "Nina what happened up there?"

"I let that jerk get close to me and my daughter. That's what happened."

"Do you need a shoulder to cry on?"

"No, because it'll only show him that he got to me."

"That's good Nina. Stay strong. He's just an ass anyways."

"You're right Joy. Let's go outside. I have to tell you something."

We walked outside with Natalie toddling right next to me. We got to a bench and sat down.

"Okay Nina what did you want to tell me?"

"What I want to tell you is what happened the day I told Eddie I was pregnant."

"Go on."

"I just need to tell you the one thing that he said to me when we were upstairs that triggered this memory. He said to me "At least I don't have any responsibilities." That reminded me of what he said to me when I told him I was pregnant. He said "Call me when you kill the baby. Until that we're done." Joy, I want to use this against Eddie in court. Will you help me?"

"Of course. Anything to take him down."

Eddie's POV

I have to get Natalie. She's my daughter as much as Nina's. I think I know what to do to make sure she's mine. I went to my room and got onto my laptop.

"Perfect."

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was so short. I'll update soon.**

**PLZ Review!**


	6. Broken

**Here is chapter 6 of Natalie!**

**I do not own anything!**

**Let's Go!**

* * *

Nina's POV

Today is the day. The day I go to court. Everyone from Anubis house is coming. We all arrived at the court house. Natalie is with someone that the court ordered to take care of her while this whole custody situation. The hearing started. Eddie's lawyer Tom and my lawyer Lisa got up and met with the judge first. Then my lawyer called Eddie up to the stand.

"Mr. Miller is it true that you wanted the child to be aborted when you first found out that Miss Martin was pregnant?"

"Yes it is, but how would you react when you just found out that your 15 year old girlfriend is pregnant, when you're only 15 yourself."

Damn. He's good.

Lisa asked Eddie a few more questions and then Tom called me to the stand.

"Miss Martin is it true that after you had Natalie you dropped out of school?"

I glanced around. I didn't know what to say, except for the truth. "Yes."

"Now is it true that during that time you experimented with alcohol and different drugs?"

Everyone looked at me with shocked faces. Even Eddie.

"Yes it is."

"Now one last question. Is it true that you've had 3 attempted suicides?"

I just broke down. I was sobbing. I was hysterical, but I managed to choke out a yes. The court room was silent. (Except for me sobbing) Everyone just stared.

Then the judge said "Um… I'll deliberate and then you'll get the verdict in the mail. You are all dismissed."

I quickly grabbed my things and left the court room. I ran outside and just cried. I can't believe Eddie would stoop so low. I'm pretty sure that since everyone knows. That they'll look at me differently and treat me differently. Like I'm broken.

Joy's POV

Nina tried to kill herself? But Nina is such a happy person. I just don't get why. I can't even believe Nina actually dropped out of school or even went on drugs. This is just a lot to take in.

* * *

Wow. Time has flown by fast. It's already time for supper. I went down to supper and took my seat next to Patricia. All of a sudden things got very quiet when Eddie came into the room. Nina didn't come down at all. I was a bit worried. First thing I did was go upstairs and check on her. I went up to her door and knocked on it.

"Nina, are you in there?" Supper's ready."

I screamed.

* * *

**That was the new chapter! PLZ review! I'll update soon!**


	7. Gone

**Hello people of Fanfiction!**

**Here is chapter 7 of Natalie!**

**I hope you enjoy! PLZ review!**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

**Let's go!**

* * *

Joy's POV

Everyone rushed upstairs.

"Joy, what's wrong?" asked Mara

"Guys, Nina's gone." I said.

"SHE'S DEAD!" screamed Amber

"That's not what I meant Amber. Look! Her stuff is gone!" I said

Trudy spoke up "I had no idea that Nina left, but come on dearies let's finish eating."

She gathered us all in the dining room to finish eating. Supper was dead silent. I couldn't eat. I was just picking at my food. I can't believe Nina would just leave like that.

Eddie's POV

This is not like Nina to just runaway like that. Even when we were in school with people just whispering behind her back she still held her head high. I walked back to my room and got out my laptop. When I lifted my laptop screen up a note fell out. It was from Nina.

* * *

_ Dear Eddie, _

_ By time you read this I will already have fled Anubis house. The reason why I left is because… you win. I never thought that I'd give up on my baby girl, but during court today when Tom brought up the stuff about me being dropping out of school and doing drugs, I realized that I'm an unfit parent and a drug addict. It doesn't matter that I left because it's obvious that you're going to get Natalie. The sad part is. Is that on the day I let you meet Natalie I was going to tell you that I love you too. But I mean it's just whatever now. Just be glad that you finally get what you want._

_ Love, Nina_

* * *

I hid the note inside my bag and found Trudy.

"Hey Trudy tomorrow can I go out?"

"Sure Eddie."

I went back to my room to see Fabian going through my stuff.

"Dude, what are you doing?" I screamed

"How come you didn't tell us that Nina left a letter?"

"Everyone was at our door now.

"There was a letter!" screamed Amber

I ignored her and continued. "I just saw it myself a few minutes ago!"

"You're the reason why Nina left!"

"You read it!"

"Yeah I read it, but I'd NEVER hurt Nina like you did!"

"Oh yeah Fabian! Then why don't you tell everyone the REAL reason why you and Nina broke up!"

"That doesn't matter! I would have been a WAY better father to Natalie than you!"

He did not just say that.

Joy knew what I was about to do and stepped in between us.

"Eddie don't. I understand that you're mad. Just walk away."

For once I listened to her. Natalie didn't need to have a father that was in jail for murder. I walked away into the foyer.

Joy's POV

After Eddie left I looked straight into Fabian's eyes and said "Fabian that was sooo uncalled for."

I looked at everyone else and said "The reason why Fabian and Nina broke up is because."

I sighed and said "Fabian hit Nina."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! PLZ review!**

**I need you guys to tell me would you rather have a H2O and HOA fanfic or a HOA and BTR one?**

**PLZ put it in the reviews!**


	8. Truly Happy

**Here is chapter 8 of Natalie!**

**I worked really hard on this chapter and I really hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own anything!**

**Let's go!**

* * *

Nina's POV

I looked at the picture in my hand. I smiled. It was a picture of me and Eddie. I was in a wedding dress and he was in a tux. We had to get fake married and live like a married couple for a week for our home etc. class. That was a week before I found out I was pregnant. The last week I was truly happy.

Eddie's POV

I can't wait in the foyer any longer. I'm going to go out and look for Nina. I REALLY want to make things right. I went outside and searched the clearing. No luck. I got a text from Joy.

* * *

To: EDDIE

From: JOY

Where R U? I've been covering for you for both Trudy and Victor!

* * *

To: JOY

From: EDDIE

I'm out can u plz cover 4 me til' 2morrow!

* * *

To: EDDIE

From: JOY

Fine. But u owe me!

* * *

To: JOY

From: EDDIE

Thnx! I'll be back soon.

* * *

I continued looking for Nina for hours. I searched around Anubis and the forest I have no idea where Nina is. I was in the clearing just thinking when it hit me.

_*Flashback*_

"Eddie, one day when we really get married, I just wanna run away with you to a quite beautiful place. Like a lake at night or mid-day." Said Nina

"Nins, I don't care as long as I'm with you."

_*End of Flashback*_

I don't know where I'm going, but I just keep walking. Finally, I came across a huge lake miles behind the forest. I saw a body not too far away from me just sitting. I walked over to see just the person I was looking for.

"How did you find me?" asked Nina

"3 words. I. Know. You."

"Was it the married project?"

"Yeah."

"Eddie I was hoping that you would find me."

"Why?"

"So that I could do this."

She slapped me across the face. I now have a red mark across my skin.

"What was that for?"

"That was for bringing up my past in court."

"Nina, I never told Tom about any of that stuff. I may have looked at it online, but I would never stoop so low as to bring it and throw it in your face.

"Okay, I believe you."

"Nina?"

"Yeah."

"I got your letter."

"Oh." Her face softened.

"Nina, you're not an unfit parent or a drug addict. How many years have you been sober?"

"About a year and a half."

"2 years."

"What?"  
"I've been for 2 years."

"Eddie, if you're just saying that because-"

"I'm not. After you told me you were pregnant and didn't call me after I wanted you to you know. I turned to drinking instead of talking to you."

"What made you stop?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah. I wanted to get better so that I could show you that I would be here for you and Natalie. Why did you stop?"

"For Natalie. I didn't want her to see me as a drug addict. I wanted her to see me as a wonderful mother."

"Oh."

"Eddie?"

"Yeah."

"Did you see what else I wrote in the letter?"

"Um… I don't think so. What did it say?" I said mischievously.

"It may have said I love you too."

"What? I didn't hear you."

She sighed and said "I said… I love you too."

"I still can't hear you."

"Eddie…"

"Okay, okay I read it in the letter. I just wanted to hear you say it."

"Oh, yeah… and one more thing."

"What?"

She kissed me. Wow.

After a few seconds of silence I said "C'mon let's go back to the house."

"No, let's just stay here. As if we were on our honeymoon."

We did stay there. I have to say for once I'm truly happy.

* * *

**PLZ Review!**


	9. Never Knew

**Here is chapter 9 of Natalie!**

**I don't own anything!**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT BOTTOM!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nina's POV

I woke up in the arms of Eddie. I remember everything from last night. Eddie revealing his biggest secret to me. Us making up and kissing. Staying up just talking and laughing. There is just one problem. The custody case. I mean it seems like everything is fine between me and Eddie. So we could totally raise Natalie together! Right? I felt Eddie stir. I looked over to see him wake up.

He said "Mornin' sunshine."

I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair and said "Morning."

"C'mon let's head back to Anubis. I told Joy that I would be back this morning."

"Okay. Let me grab my stuff. Hey Eddie. Let's not tell anyone about the lake.

"Sure, but why?"

"Because. It's kind of like our place."

"Ok. That makes sense."

We got up and started walking towards the house. When I said "Eddie, what are we?"

"I don't know. Friends with benefits?"

I smacked him upside the head.

"No you idiot! Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yeah. I've really missed being able to call you my girlfriend."

"Me too, but except you're my boyfriend not my girlfriend."

"I've really missed you Nins."

"Nins? You haven't called me that in years."

"Well I thought I'd start again."

"I'd like that. Eddie?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think we can raise Natalie together?"

"I really think we can. We're here. Ready?"

"Yeah."

We walked into Anubis house only for me to be tackled by Amber.

"Nina Martin! How dare you leave like that! Just for that I'm going to give you a makeover and you have to stick with that look!

"But I wasn't THAT bad!

Eddie's POV

Amber dragged Nina up to their room. Leaving me to explain everything to everyone else.

"Care to explain what happened Eddie." Said Joy

"Okay, long story short. Nina thought she was a bad mother and ran away and now we're together again and we're going to try to raise Natalie together."

"Oh so I see your with that slut bag now." Said Fabian

I just got so angry that I shoved him and walked into the common room. Fabian came in and sat across from me. He just sat there and stared at me. Amber came into the room and said.

"Presenting… Nina Martin!"

Nina walked out and man did she look cute.

"I just curled Nina's hair and had her put on a floral crop top with white jeans and to be nice I let her put on black sneakers." Said Amber

"You look great Nins." I said.

"Yeah Nina. You finally look like what you are." Said Fabian

"And exactly what would that be?" said Nina

"A. Slut." Said Fabian

I've had enough. I raised my fist to punch Fabian, but Nina stepped in front of me.

She said "Eddie don't. I've got this" She picked up a pitcher of water and dumped it all over him.

"Fabian I let you push me around, but one thing that being a mother has taught is that don't let anyone push you around. So Fabian, I recommend that you stay away from me and my daughter."

Wow. I never knew Nina had it in her.

Never knew.

* * *

**I HAVE A POLL ON MY PAGE FOR A CROSSOVER THAT I WILL DO ONCE ALL MY STORIES ARE DONE!**

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	10. Not Giving Up

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT BOTTOM!**

**I don't own house of Anubis.**

* * *

Nina's POV

"Are you ready?" asked Eddie

"Yeah, I mean it's not like they're going to deny us our daughter right? Right!"

"Nina calm down everything will be alright."

"Okay. You better be right."

"I am because I have my lucky necklace."

I looked over and I saw Eddie hold his necklace and kiss the pendant attached.

"What's attached to it?"

"Oh this. It's nothing."

"Eddie it doesn't seem like nothing."

"Really it's nothing."

I narrowed my eyes at him and said "Eddie…"

"Fine. It's my first AA chip. Pretty dorky huh?"

"No. it's anything but dorky. It's inspirational."

"Thanks. C'mon let's go get our daughter."

* * *

We walked out of the court house.

"I can't believe it!" said Eddie

"Me neither."

"They can't do this!"

"They have no right to tell us that we can't have our daughter."

"This is bullshit. All of this shit is bullshit!"

"Whoa Nina. Don't worry we'll get her."

"How can you be so sure? They want to put her up for adoption. Eddie what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know. But I do know one thing."

"What?"

"I'm not giving up."

* * *

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER IN NATALIE BUT THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL COMING OUT SOON!**

**CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PAGE!**

**CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!**


End file.
